1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a variable resistor and in particular to one which can simultaneously control a plurality of circuit devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of variable resistors have been disclosed for use in audio equipment and light fixtures for volume or light intensity control. Regular variable resistors for these purposes commonly comprise a substrate, a set of impedance layers mounted on the substrate, and a slide connected to power supply and slidably mounted on the substrate. When the slide is moved on the substrate, the output impedance value is relatively changed, and the output potential of the circuit device(s) connected thereto is relatively controlled. The drawback of these variable resistors is that they provide only one variation (i.e., they control the output potential of the connected circuit devices synchronously). Therefore, several variable resistors must be installed when to separately control a plurality of circuit devices, for example, different stage lighting fixtures). However, the control unit becomes huge when several variable resistors are installed in it.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved variable resistor which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.